The Secret Potter Child
by MissMayhem24
Summary: In the middle of the night, a sleeping child was stolen from her loving parents, and left at an orphanage, adopted by a barren couple, Aria was home schooled until she is allowed to go to Hogwarts at age 16. A dark wizard rising, secrets revealed, her world gets turned upside down, full summery inside.


Hey guys, this is a story I been thinking about writing for a while now, it's a bit different from the other stories on here, yes we have our favourite characters in the story, and you will get a peek into their love lives but the focus on this story will be Aria and Teddy…

I hope you enjoy reading and please I would love to know what you think and if I should keep on writing this story, so reviews would be greatly appreciated

Kerry x

Summary

In the middle of the night, a sleeping child was stolen from her loving parents, and left at an orphanage, adopted by a barren couple, Aria was raised in a loving home, home schooled until the age of 16, her mother and father finally relented to her begging and pleading to let her go to Hogwarts.

She makes new friends, loves her new classes, but with a new dark wizard rising and secrets being revealed, her life gets turned upside down, especially when fate decides she is the destined mate for a certain young werewolf teacher!

…..

Chapter One

12th August 2005

Diagonally, a loud, noisy, Wizarding community that was filled with old and new wizarding and muggle families alike, an explosion from Ollvander's rattled the streets where an eleven year old boy was trying to find the perfect wand, soft hooting reached the ears of people passing by the Eeylops owl Emporium pet shop, children staring in awe at the firebolt model 900, their faces squished against the windows of Broomstix shop.

The sound of shoes clanking across the cobblestone floor as families rushed around buying school essentials for their children to start a new school year at Hogwarts. Young wizards and witch's chattering amongst themselves with excitement, some conversations where about what new pet to buy and others where about what kind of pranks they could purchase from WWW.

The chatter amongst the adults however was filled with chatter about the boy who lived, for months there had been whispers along the magical community that Harry Potter and his wife Ginevra Potter were planning to separate. Of course it had been just rumours, well that is until the morning addition of the daily prophet confirmed it that very morning, except what was written inside shocked the whole magical community.

 _Daily Prophet_

 _Is Harry Potter a cheat?_

 _For the past few months, rumours have been heard that our saviour Harry Potter and his beautiful red headed wife Ginevra Potter where talking about separating. Well due to an interview I had with a very close family friend, one who wishes to remain anonymous, it was confirmed that Mr and Mrs Potter filed for a divorce no more than two days ago._

 _The close family friend expressed concern for the Potter children, James, Albus and Lilly. He said, "I'm gravely concerned for those children, they have been raised in the beliefs that their parents were utterly in love and made a united front has a family. I am telling their story because people need to know the truth, the truth that Harry Potter isn't as golden as everyone believes, I have no doubt that Harry and Ginny would like the wizarding world to perceive that there divorce was a mutual agreement. I am sorry to say that, that is not the case. I am deeply disturbed to tell you that Harry has abandoned his unsuspecting, loving family for non-other than Sirius Black."_

 _As a reporter I have performed hundreds of interviews, one's that have shocked me deeply, upset me greatly, and some amazingly joyful, but finding out that Mr Potter could do something so unsettling, has thoroughly stunned me._

 _As years have gone on, we have come to know Harry Potter as our Saviour; he defeated the darkest wizard of our time, a stand-up Auror, loving husband and a doting father._

 _Apart of me thinks he just pulled the wool over our eyes, what else is the golden boy hiding? Was he having an affair with Sirius Black, an ex-convict? And if so how long has it been going on? I will keep my faithful readers updated as the story unfolds._

 _Sincerely yours, Rita Skeeter._

"Oh my god, can you believe it, our Harry Potter has turned gay?" Exclaimed the grey haired which, who was standing outside the bookstore.

"It's disgusting I tell you, leaving such a beautiful Lady for someone like Black. It's outrageous!" The shout came from a short stumpy, bald headed wizard, who was perched on a stool outside the pet shop.

"How dare he? IT's… It's preposterous, isn't Black his uncle or something?" That was said by a snotty, 17 year old teen, his face scrunched up in disgust.

"To be honest I thought he had a few screws lose back when he defeated _you know who_ , no one could survive that and still be completely sane!" The bartender Tom said to an uninterested partly drunk witch inside The Leaky cauldron.

The people of the wizarding world was in an uproar, people were confused, angry and stunned, the Potters divorce was the headline story for years, it caused long debates, nasty insults and it also showed the Potter family just how little they could trust people, those who were meant to be friends turned their backs on them and some people who used to be enemies now became their close friends, people just assumed and blamed Harry, accused him of adultery, called him vile names just because he preferred to be with a man.

Little did they know, that the divorce was a mutual agreement, of course Harry and Ginny loved each other, they had been together for eight years, had three beautiful children together. Unfortunately they had begun to drift apart, although they had fought it, tried their best to make it work they just couldn't regain the love they once held for each other.

After months of talking things through, they had both come to acknowledge that yes they both loved each other, albeit as friends, they also confessed that they had both come to develop more than platonic feelings for two special men. They would always care for each other but knowing that if they had stayed together, their lives would have been one of misery, pain and filled with arguments.

They never wanted that for their children, so they went their separate ways, remaining close friends. Harry was beyond happy he could be free to love Sirius; it took a while to persuade the elder wizard that this is what Harry desperately wanted and needed. After a year or two dancing around each other, both fighting against the attraction they felt whenever they were in the same room, weeks of begging and pleading from Harry, Sirius finally gave into the green eyed wizard.

Ginny was content as she lay in her lover, Blaze Zabini's arms that night, after stress and worry of how she could let Harry go gently without hurting the father to her children, the separation went much better then she expected, she was glad Harry could be happy with Sirius and she with Blaze, it turned out for the better, for they both couldn't be happier.

Yes the small family wouldn't be like the normal wizarding one, but their children would be gathering two new parental figures, two more wonderful and wise men to help protect and guide them, for the first time in a while the future was looking to be wonderful for the family as a whole.

22nd June 2006

The living room in Grimmauld place was filled to the brim with worried family members, Mr and Mrs Weasley was seated on a dark brown two seat sofa, hands clasped together as they silently waited on any news.

On a much larger sofa sat, Ginny and her partner Blaze Zabini, beside him was George Weasley, Bill Weasley and Remus Lupin whilst his son Teddy was sat on the floor in front of him, Hermione Granger quietly sat in the corner away from prying eyes, embarrassed that Ron didn't come with her and Draco Malfoy stood by the window, gazing out across the garden, the gorgeous blond looked calm and poised, some of them was worried, some were scared, whilst others were patently waiting.

A frustrated Sirius Black was pacing up and down in the middle of the room, hands constantly running through and tugging hard at his shoulder length curly black hair, worry, concern and fear written all over his face.

A ripping scream came from upstairs making the occupants of the room tense, "For god sakes, how long is this going to last!" A pained Sirius exclaimed, having to sit idly by, doing nothing whilst he had to hear Harry's pain filled screams, it tore at Sirius; he should be up in the room with him, not down here waiting to hear any news.

A much calmer Mrs Weasley walked over to Sirius and enveloped him into a hug, as a mother, seeing someone in such distressed made her heart pang and her need to comfort kicked in strong. "It's going to be okay Sirius, Harry is one of the strongest boys I know, he will do just fine, I'm sure of it."

Being banished out of the room because he was constantly in Madam Promfry's way, nagging her with questions and nearly losing his sanity seeing his beloved in so much pain, it put Sirius on edge and it made him just a tad bit temperamental. It somewhat irritated the Black heir, that whilst inside he was totally distraught and was pent up with frustration, everyone around him seemed calm, he was just about to snap at the Weasley matriarch to back the hell away from him, to leave him to stew on his own but was distracted by a door creaking open upstairs.

It was then they heard soft footsteps approaching the living room, looking up at the door as Madam Pomfry entered, looked tired and flustered, before she could utter any words, Sirius tore himself away from Mrs Weasley before running full speed past Poppy, up the stairs and barged into the room where Harry lay awaiting his arrival.

Sirius froze on the spot as his breath left him when his eyes landed on Harry, on the double bed lay the most stunning sight he had ever seen, Harry was propped up against the head board, red tear stained cheeks against pale skin, hair bed ragged and sticking up all over the place, his blazing emerald eyes full of adoration and love. To Sirius, he was the most beautiful creature the elder wizard had ever seen. His grey eyes fell on the sleeping bundle in the love of his life's arms, and for a split second his heart stopped.

He remembered when he came home from working in the book store he and Remus owned, it had been a very long tiring day, he had wanted to come home, have a quite dinner with Harry before they made their way to bed for some special tender loving, his loving husband curled up against him and as they both fell into a deep slumber.

To his surprise Harry was already waiting for him when he arrived home, as Sirius stepped out through the fire place and his eyes landed on his lover, pleasure filled his very soul knowing that his husband was waiting for him, that is until he saw the scared emerald eyes and tears streaming down his face.

Panic struck Sirius hard in that moment, fear made him freeze in place and horror replaced the joy he had been feeling ever since Harry had persuaded him to become his lifelong partner, it was hearing the green eyed man's painful plea, "Sirius please." That had him reacting. Throwing himself across the room, he gathered the younger wizard into his arms and held him tight, hundreds of thoughts running through his mind as to what could upset his love so much.

Was he planning to leave? Was he sick? Had someone died? He knew he wouldn't know until he got Harry to calm down, gently rocking him, running loving and soothing hands up and down his back while placing small kisses along his fore head, finally done the trick, when the boy was calm and composed enough, he untangled himself from him and pulled back enough so he could see Harry's face.

Before Sirius could ask what exactly was wrong, Harry blurted out, quite ungracefully and breathlessly, that he was pregnant. Completely and utterly stunned it had taken weeks to digest that he was going to be a father, he had given up on the idea when after his name was cleared, he had got himself tested and apparently he would never be able to father a child due to the amount of distress and wounds inflected on him in Azkaban, the damage had caused him to fire blanks.

Even as the pregnancy progressed and the couple had to deal with crazy mood swings, annoying cravings, lots of tears and magically violent outbursts, it seemed so surreal that Harry was going to give birth; it never quite sunk in… Until now that is.

Slowly walking towards the bed, gently laying down beside his beloved, the elder wizard softly pulled his husband and child into his arms as he didn't want to startle the baby awake.

"It's a girl Sirius, our little daughter is finally here."

Emotion bubbled up inside Sirius and he just couldn't contain it anymore, squeezing Harry and their new born daughter closer to him, snuggling his face into his husband's neck, he done something he hadn't done since he was just a child himself. Lord Sirius black… cried.

He cried because he felt over whelming love for these most two important people in his life, He cried so he could let go of the sickening fear he had felt when his love was in Labour, he cried because he was extremely happy. He felt the body he was cuddling close softly shaking and he knew, in his soul, that his husband was crying too, pulling back slightly, he couldn't help but stare down at their beautiful daughter.

Black tuff of hair, small button nose, and love heart shaped lips. Chubby red cheeks and Sirius was over joyed when the bundle of beauty opened her eyes lids and sparkling emerald eyes looked right back at him. He made a vow to himself right then, that with every fibre in his being, he would protect his wonderful husband and his beautiful daughter, he would kill for them, he would spend the rest of his life making them happy. As long as he was alive he would do his best not to let harm come to them.

Bending down, he tenderly placed a kiss upon her rosy pink cheeks "Welcome to the world Lilith-Rose Potter-Black." His family was simply perfect.

Unaware to them, it would only be a few short months before their world would be torn apart, a dark cloak hooded figure was patiently waiting outside Grimmauld house, lurking in the shadows. Anger steadily building up inside him, he hated Potter, he hated everything to do with him, years he had to stand by and watch that prick gain everything that he wanted, not anymore, His plan was finally being set to work.

Everyone thought that the little git was so _perfect_ , that the sun shone out of Potters arse, it was disgusting really, how people just fell over themselves just so they could speak to the fucking golden boy.

"Enjoy it while you can Potter, you time of playing happy little families is running out."

25th December 2006

The tempus charm stated it was 5:57 am, it was a very special day for Harry, it was their daughters very first Christmas with them and one as a proper family, he couldn't wait until the rest his family arrived and he could get to cook a fabulous meal for everyone.

Gazing at a sleeping Sirius, the green eyed wizard couldn't help but feel pride and love for his husband, the Black Heir had really stepped up as a father, always there when he was needed, helped clean the house, cook the food, changed nappies and even let Harry sleep in when he'd had, had a tiring day. His husband had even taken the time off work so they could bond as a family over these past four months to which Harry was very grateful for.

Placing a tender-hearted, loving kiss on Sirius mop of hair, Harry slowly climbed out of bed trying not to jostle his husband awake, he just couldn't wait anymore, and he was desperate to see his precious little girl. She had started sleeping through the nights and Harry actually missed being awoken. It was his time to bond with her and the young wizard missed holding her little chunky body close to his chest, humming softly as he rocked her back to sleep.

Tip toeing across the room, his pushed the adjoining door open. Immediately he could feel something was different, the room seemed a bit to eerie, rushing over to the cot, he pulled the baby blanket back, only to revel that his baby girl wasn't there, in her place was a teddy bear Remus had bought and given to them after the birth. Panic seized him, this couldn't be happening, he had only put his little girl down a few hours ago.

Before he could so much as scream for help, a bright red light hit his back and his body thudded on the floor, stunned. It was the voice of his husband that he heard when he started to come round, remembering his missing daughter, Harry bolted upright. He noticed he wasn't on the floor anymore but his shared bed with Sirius, looking up at his husband, dread and sorrow filled him.

Sirius looked something awful, he hadn't stopped crying since he had woken up and gone looking for his husband, only to find him stunned on the floor and his daughter missing. Frantic he had searched the whole house twice, only when it hit that his daughter was really gone he had fire called the Aurors and Remus, with in a short five minutes the house was alive with people, with a gentle hand against his back, Remus nudged him up the stairs where he and Sirius proceeded to try and bring Harry around. Horrified at having to tell the young wizard that his baby had just vanished and they had no leads as to where she could be.

For the first week Harry didn't moved from the bed, his face was void of any emotions, but Sirius knew he was too distraught and was barely coping with the loss of their baby, Sirius flung himself into trying to find her, barely going home, grabbing only two-three hours of sleep a night, not eating. It was only when he arrived home in the middle of the night after spending two days straight searching, he found Harry hysterical, on the floor by the cot, holding the teddy bear tightly, screaming and crying, guilt over whelmed Sirius, how could he leave his husband like this? Already he was breaking the vow he made, the Black Heir decided he needed to be here for his husband, and when Harry was well enough, they could both find their baby together.

It was every parent's worst nightmare come to life, as the days slowly dragged on, they put all their fear and anger into trying to find out how someone had managed to sneak into their house dead in the night to steal someone so precious to them, the very best Aurors and family members was looking for clues, trying their very hardest to find the Potter-Black baby, as days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months turned into years, people slowly and surely gave up looking for their daughter, even though they never gave up it became harder and harder with every resource they used. In the end the trail was cold and the yarning, grieving parents had left no stone unturned, left with nothing but each other they slowly begun to rebuild their lives, knowing the family would never be complete without Lilith-Rose but they never gave up hope.

…..

So what do you think?


End file.
